


Scratched Name

by Poekiepoes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Ally Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned LGBTQ Character, Mentioned Trans Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: ''This is why I told my daughters they should never tattoo their boyfriends' names on their skin. You never know when the relationship is over, and then you won't want to have it anymore.''‘’Ma’am, this isn’t my partner’s name. It’s my son’s.’’
Kudos: 3





	Scratched Name

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you're transphobic, this is no fic for you. You probably already read that in the tags but just to be sure.
> 
> Not something I usually write, but I hope you like it!  
> I feel like I don't express my support for the LGBTQ Community enough.
> 
> All these characters are mine.
> 
> No transphobia in the comments, I'll just delete them.  
> Feel free to correct my grammar, I'm not a native English speaker.
> 
> Enjoy!

A middle-aged woman was walking the streets, alone. Despite her age, she still had her original hair color, solid brown, shining in the light of the morning sun. She was definitely using some sort of special hair product for that. The woman, called Sandra, entered a coffee shop. She didn’t have to go to work today, so she could take her time. It was unusually busy. Not _very_ busy, it’s just that on other days, the crowds had already left because everyone got their coffee first thing in the morning. Sandra didn’t really care, she was having a good day. She didn’t have to think about what she wanted, she always chose a black coffee, she was pretty sure the baristas knew that by now.

It was Sandra’s turn to order when another middle-aged woman joined the line directly after Sandra. The woman noticed Sandra’s neck tattoo, a guy’s name, directly next to the tattoo was another name, but it was scribbled out, unreadable. The woman thought to herself, and then spoke, ‘’This is why I told my daughters they should never tattoo their boyfriends’ names on their skin.’’ Sandra looked at the woman behind her, realizing the lady was talking to her as she continued, ‘’You never know when the relationship is over, and then you won’t want to have it anymore.’’ Sandra looked confused on what the woman meant at first, but quickly realized and smiled at the lady,

‘’Ma’am, this isn’t my partner’s name. It’s my son’s.’’ The lady looked confused, ‘’Then why did you scribble out the other name? But why not just laser it?’’

‘’Symbolism.’’ Sandra answered calmly, still smiling.

‘’Was it your child’s name? Did they die? If so, I’m terribly sorry for bringing this up…’’ The lady said hesitantly, fearing she might have upsetted Sandra.

‘’No. This, ‘’ Sandra pointed at the guy’s name, ‘’is my son’s name, as I said earlier, and this,’’ she pointed at the scratched name, ‘’used to be his name.

You see, he used to be my daughter.’’

‘’Your coffee, ma’am.’’

Sandra turned around to say thank you to the barista, pay, and take her coffee. She took a quick, friendly look at the lady that stood behind her, and left the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! What did you think? Should I write more LGBTQ themed fics? Because I am definitely writing more. Using original characters is so much fun!
> 
> Just so you know, the 'lady' mentioned is not transphobic! It doesn't show very well because I didn't feel the need to give her more dialogue.


End file.
